falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Broken Steel bugs
Exploits Multi-platform * After Sarah's "So much for celebrating" dialogue, if Fawkes is told to enter the code, his dialogues are not heard and when he enters the room, he stands in the same place until the explosion. * Star Paladin Cross refuses to follow you when she appears beside your hospital bed in the Citadel after you've completed Take it Back!. After telling her to follow you she stays put, yet her dialogue options change as if she was following you. The only way to get around this bug in the console versions is to fire and re-hire her. That will make her follow you again, but this problem will resurface any time you tell her to wait in the future. For the PC version, you can permanently fix this problem with the GECK. See the Talk page for a step-by-step walkthrough of how to fix this bug by using the GECK. * If a player starts a new game with Broken Steel already installed, when listening to GNR, Three Dog will sometimes make reports on the purifier being retaken from the Enclave by the Brotherhood of Steel and clean water is flowing into the Potomac River, despite the fact that the player has not reached that point in the game. * Aqua Pura crates appear in front of Evergreen Mills, even though the purifier hasn't been activated yet. * After finishing Death from Above, Liberty Prime's head will appear both outside the Satellite relay station and inside Citadel lab. * As the player levels throughout Level 21-30, their Karma title will not change. Three Dog will still refer to the character with their appropriate title, but the Pip-Boy 3000 will not address the new Karma titles provided in Broken Steel. * Contrary to the bottling of Aqua Pura and to reports all across the Capital Wasteland of free purified water, the Potomac River is still irradiated, even the water right outside the purifier. PC only * After speaking to Elder Lyons about the events of the past two weeks, he directs you to Scribe Rothchild. After asking Rothchild for an update on the situation, he tells you to follow him to the map but instead of leading you there, he continues to carry on with his daily routine. * Similar to the above bug, once Broken Steel is completed with the 'good' ending and your Vertibird lands back in the Citadel courtyard for Lyons' speech, the speech never occurs. Your character is locked into the 'listening' pose but Lyons, Rothchild, and Sarah simply walk off and continue their daily routine leaving you stuck. To fix open the console ~ and type EnablePlayerControls press enter.Now you can walk to Lyons, talk and the quest ends. You can continue the game. * After the purifier is activated and the normal ending cut scene plays, you return to the player stuck lying on the ground and unable to move. Two identified causes are that you are using a non-standard class or you are in possession of an object that the player is not supposed to have (i.e. the non-degrading Gauss rifle from inside the Anchorage simulation). ** This can be fixed through a 3rd party mod found at Fallout Nexus here. * When the player reaches level 20, the skill or perk screen may not show up and the player stays at level 19 while their experience keeps rising past the maximum amount. ** This has since been fixed in a released patch. * When an NPC drinks the FEV infected water (in combat, usually), you'll get the message "Continued consumption of FEV laced water will be fatal" as if you had drank it yourself. * After adding Broken Steel, there is a marked increase in the number of times/places where Fawkes is "stuck," especially when walking through places where he is too big to fit and must crouch. Examples of this are in metro tunnels where the floor drops out and creates a path, or some places in Rivet City. This also happens at random points, where Fawkes will be stuck on a cliffside or rock cropping, partially exposed. He will react to being spoken to but not to your movements. You can fast travel next to him or simply move to a different section of the building and he will be by your side again. Xbox 360 only * After installation of Broken Steel Scribe Rothchild disappears after giving him a few cameras, making it impossible to progress. * After installation of Broken Steel you are unable to give Scribe Jameson the Brotherhood of Steel holotags. * When trying to enter Rockland car tunnel you cannot gain entry as the door will still say "key required" even after talking to the paladin out front. * Dead NPC's throughout the game may disappear once Take it Back! has been completed. One such involvement is all of the dead NPC's at Old Olney and the Olney sewers (Old Olney underground is not affected however). As a result, the prototype medic power armor can only be obtained before Broken Steel starts. * Adams Air Force Base map glitch (see here). Walk outside the map on Xbox 360 Category:Broken Steel Category:Fallout 3 bugs